It Had to Be You
by Artie's Girl
Summary: What would happen if Shane and Caitlyn had an affair, she got pregnant, with his child? Who could she turn to, and will she find love in the most unlikely place? Shaitlyn/Jaitlyn, orNaitlyn? complicated. Who will be with Caitlyn when she delivers her baby
1. Chapter 1

"It Had To Be You"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Camp Rock characters, or songs that I use in this story.**

**--**

Chapter 1: Big Girls, Don't Cry

CPOV:

I lay in my bed, and hugged my pillow close to my chest. I breathed in the scent of Shane, my best friend's boyfriend, well actually fiancé. My heart caught in my throat, and tears begin swimming in my eyes. I knew what we were doing was wrong, but both of us couldn't help it.

This was the last time we'd be doing this, sleeping together. I had told Shane that I couldn't keeping sneaking around, and lying to my best friend, Mitchie. He had left angry, and I was doing my best not to cry. I knew at the start we had both told each other it was just physical, but I had to admit I was starting to feel for him. This is why I had ended it, because I didn't want to hurt Mitchie.

I got up, slowly, and with each step towards my bathroom, I took a deep breath, to steady myself. I made my way cautiously over the counter, and picked up the pregnancy test, one of three that was setting on the counter. The pink positive sign was on this one. I dropped it on the floor, and went to the next test, again, positive. Then the last one, positive. This time, I began to cry, slumped on my bathroom floor; I just let all the tears flow. Maybe in a different life, Shane would want this baby. If I told him, I knew he would want me to get rid of it, and if I refused, he would want me to stay away from Mitchie, until I had the baby. But knowing me, I wouldn't.

After around an hour of crying, I stopped, big girls, and soon-to-be-mothers don't cry. I knew I would have this baby, I didn't believe in abortion, at least not for me, but I knew this would be hard. I was financially ready for a child, I just didn't have any of the things, a person needs to have in order to have a baby, significant other, and a marriage license. I could handle myself and a child, I was an independent twenty-four year old, music producer, and I have babysat Jason and Ella's baby lots of times. 'But am I ready, to house a child inside me for nine months, and then push it out?' I had better be.

I walked outside of my bedroom, and snatched up my cell phone. I dialed a number, very shakily, even though I knew it would go straight to voicemail.

"You've reached Shane Grey, I can't come to the phone right now, and you know what to do." Shane's voicemail said.

I sighed, and blinked back tears, and took a deep breath. I hung up. I knew I needed to rip the band-aid off, so-to-speak, but it was harder than I thought it would. This also wasn't the kind of news that you told your sex-buddy over the phone.

I dialed the phone again, and again got the voicemail.

"Hi Shane, it's Caitlyn. I need to tell you that I am pregnant, and I am keeping the baby. You don't have to be apart of his/her life, and I don't expect you to. Goodbye." I said.

I hung up the phone, and then I called someone else. I needed to tell someone the news, and I needed some advice. I knew just who I'd call.

"Hello." The voice on the other end said.

"It's me, can you come over? It's really important." I said.

"Sure, I'll be over in two minutes." The voice said.

--

**Please read and review, that way you can find out who Caitlyn called.**


	2. Chapter 2: Visitors

"It Had to Be You"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Camp Rock characters, nor do I own the songs that I use.**

**--**

**Thanks for those of you who reviewed! You made my day.**

**--**

**I have written, and re-written this chapter so many times, and I am still unhappy about it. Well here it goes…**

**--**

Chapter 2: Visitors

CPOV:

I sat on my bed, the bed that created the life growing inside me, and would cost me my best friend. I sat there thinking to myself. _'What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Mitchie?'_ That thought went running through my head. Then, the sound of footsteps, and knocking on my door broke me out of my thoughts. I went to the door, and looked out the peep hole, to see who it was. I saw a curly dark brown head, which was usually straightened. I opened the door, and with one look at him, I began to cry. Jason walked through the door, and took me in his arms.

"What's wrong, Caity?" Jason asked his voice full of concern.

I couldn't speak, tears just spilled over, and that led to more tears. He moved us over to my bed, and sat me down. He sat next to me, and rubbed his hand up and down my back. He did this, until the only sound I uttered was a hiccup.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" He asked, gently, in the only way Jason knew how to speak to someone. All I could do was point to my bathroom. He got up, and walked there, in about two strides, which normally takes me five to get there. He soon found what I was pointing to, and bent down. He picked up the test gracefully, almost like he was handling his guitar, and made his way back over to me. He bent down in front of me, and rested his forehead against mine, and wrapped his arms around me, incasing my entire fragile body. He had known about Shane and I, almost from the beginning, and he didn't judge me, or Shane. He knew without a doubt, I was having Shane's child.

"Oh, Caity." Jason said.

"I broke it off with him. He left very angry, and then I found out I am pregnant." I said, finally mustering up the strength to speak.

"Have you told him?" He asked.

"I left a message on his voicemail, saying I was pregnant, and keeping the baby, and didn't expect him to be apart of his/her life." I said.

"You're really strong. But you don't have to go through this alone." He said.

"Of course I do, I don't deserve to have help with this child. Mitchie is going to hate me when she finds this out." I said.

"What if she doesn't have to find out?" He replied.

"What do you mean, of course she's going to find out, and she's my best friend." I replied.

"What if she doesn't find out that its Shane's?" He clarified.

"How am I going to tell her, I'm pregnant, without explaining who the father is?" I asked.

"You could always say it was my child." He said, looking away, and a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Jason, that's very selfless, but you don't have to do that, nor do I want you to." I said.

Jason got a slightly confused look on his face, and looked back at me.

"Nor?" He asked.

"Never mind, that's not important. You shouldn't have to be a part of this mess." I said.

"This is very important, Caitlyn. I want to be apart of this mess." He said.

Jason had given up the rock star life a long time ago; he had said he wanted to settle down, and raise a family, but he hadn't found that special someone yet.

"You shouldn't want to be apart of this mess." I said.

"I definitely want to. I'm not saying that we should get married or something, but I can help with the Mitchie situation." He said.

I sighed, and bent down on Jason's level, and took his hands in mine.

"Jason, thank you, I will need your help with the baby, but I am not letting you take responsibility for my actions, or Shane's." I said.

"But you'll let me help?" He asked, giddy like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Of course I will. I need help planning, and baby-proofing. Would you mind staying with me for a couple of days, at least until I wrap my head around the fact that I am having a baby?" I asked.

Jason smiled, and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head, and smiled his infectious smile.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, on a less serious note.

"I'm pretty hungry." He said.

I got up and walked to my kitchen, and began rummaging through my cupboards, and Jason looked in my fridge. You'd think a music producer would have the best things in her house for food, but not this producer.

"All we have is cereal, and more cereal." I said.

"Well sounds like we are going to have to change that. Why don't we go out to eat?" He asked.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

"Put on your fanciest clothes, Caitlyn Gellar, I am taking you out on my tour of New York." He said.

"Ok." I said, while making my way to my bedroom.

I found a little black dress, and slipped it on, but before I did that, I looked at myself in the mirror, in only my underwear, and put a hand to my stomach. A baby was growing in there. I realized I had built up quite an appetite, while arguing with Shane, and explaining myself to Jason. I slipped the dress over my head, and stepped into some black high heels. Pretty soon my feet will be so swollen that I won't be able to wear them anymore. While I walked out to find Jason lying on my couch, I put in my earrings. He immediately stood up, and whistled.

"Caitlyn Gellar, you look amazing." He said.

"Thank you. I'm starving." I said.

Later that night, at a fancy Italian restaurant, while eating pasta, and talking, my phone rang. I looked at the caller id, and saw it was Mitchie. I excused myself, and went into the ladies room to answer it.

"Hey Mitch." I said.

"Don't "Hey Mitch." me, you slut!" She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not even thinking she had gone through Shane's phone, and read my message.

"How could you sleep with my fiancé, and on top of that get pregnant with his child?" She asked.

She knew, and that must mean he didn't, or maybe he did and he played it for her.

"I'm sorry Mitchie. It just happened." I said, trying to explain myself.

"I don't want you coming near me, or Shane ever again, do you hear me?" She asked.

Before I could answer, she hung up on me. I sighed, and went out to our table. I had tears running down my face now, and I wasn't stopping them. My best friend knew, and she hated me. I mean I deserved it, but I wanted to tell her myself, in person, not over the phone, and definitely not over a message. Jason immediately stood up, and waved the waiter down. He paid the waiter a two hundred dollar bill, and grabbed both of our coats, and my hand, and led me out to his car.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Mitchie." I said.

"She knows doesn't she?" He asked.

"Yes, and she told me to stay away from her and Shane." I said.

He put his arms around me, and held on to me, as tight as he could.

"It will be alright." He said.

I didn't quite believe him. e pHe


End file.
